Top-mounts are used to mitigate road induced motion to improve occupant comfort in a vehicle. Top-mounts typically incorporate elastomeric spring elements that are also able to damp disturbances that may originate, for example, from vertical wheel motion and other wheel events and/or road events. Road events may include, for example, travelling over a pothole, a bump or crack in the road, and/or other road imperfections as well as events such as navigating a turn, braking, and/or accelerating.